Double Rats
by Artemis Trinity
Summary: A girl named Yukina is trying to get rid of Akito.Will she make it?
1. Chapter 1

Double Rats

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Fruits Basket, nor do I own any of the characters in this story except for the ones I made up. The characters Mina Hina and Nina Soga are not made up characters, I just didn't know the names of the two girls that follow the student body president (before Yuki) around are.

(A/n: italics are thoughts) (This story takes place in an **alternate universe**)

Chapter 1

"Yukina, time to get up for school" Hatori called for his adopted daughter.

"Coming, Hatori" she called back coming out of her room wearing the boys' school uniform. "How do I look?"

"Like a long haired Yuki" Hatori replied, slightly smiling.

"Good" she said "Where's Haru?"

"He left, I'll drive you to school today" he replied grabbing his keys "Do you have everything?"

"Yes" she said re-checking her bag. (a/n: she's the type to check after saying she's ready)

After the silent drive to school, Hatori took Yukina inside, and to her classroom. When they got into the classroom Hatori told the teacher her name and left, as Yukina was sitting down. "Alright class, the girl that just walked in is Yukina Sohma" Miss Mizuki stated.

"Are you related to Kyon-Kyon and 'Prince' Yuki?" asked one of the boys

"I said stop calling me that" Kyo shouted, now irritated, standing with one foot on the desktop. After about a second Miss Mizuki pulled out a box that read 'Let's die our hair', Kyo sat down quickly. Yukina shrugged to the boy. "I don't know." After a while she got bored and pulled out a piece of paper. She drew a picture of each animal of the Chinese zodiac then added a cat and a god, after words, she colored the animals in different colors and the god she turned black. (a/n: she's kinda like a child)

After class Tohru caught up with Yukina before lunch "Hello my name is Tohru Honda, it is very nice to meet you" Tohru said politely. Yukina stuck her hand out slowly to see what she would do. "My…name…is Yukina, y-you can c-call me Yuki if you prefer it" she said cautiously. Tohru shook her hand and said, "It was nice meeting you." Yuki, Kyo, Haru, and Momiji came and stood next to her.

"What's the big idea stealing our last name?" asked Kyo "What did you do, study up on us, and having Hatori bring you to school to make it look like you really are from this family would just seal the deal, right?" Kyo said in a tone that Yukina was slightly afraid of.

"I…I am…Yukina Sohma…Harri is…my father…" Yukina said in a stronger voice. "You stupid cat"

Yuki, Kyo, and Tohru were shocked that she knew of the zodiac curse. "You wanna try that again," asked Kyo getting angry.

"Let me spell it out for you. Y-O-U space S-T-U-P-I-D space C-A-T!" Yukina remarked.

Kyo threw a punch as Yukina moved to the side, forcing Kyo to miss. Kyo kept trying to hit her but she just wouldn't let him during the whole fight.

_She's as good as Yuki_ he thought throwing one punch after another. After about fifteen minutes Yukina hit him and sent him flying into a wall. This hit was her first and last attack.

"I'm hungry," she stated

"Wow Yukina, I didn't know you knew how to fight like that," said Haru, now amazed.

"Hey, that's what happens when you get bored at home," said Yukina "See ya. Aya should be getting here soon with my lunch."

Yuki had a flicker of anger in his eye.

"I'm here!" Ayame gasped running in his girlish way with Yukina's lunch. Yukina ran down the hall and jumped into Ayame's arms.

"Aya, you're here!" she said excitedly.

When Yukina's hair stopped moving, Ayame saw Yuki. He put Yukina down and ran over to the group, with Yukina at his side. "Yuki, you're here, I never thought you would meet the sweet Yukina" Ayame said with a bright smile "You know I used to be just like her." He gave Yukina her lunch.

"Don't tell me" said Yuki as he escorted Ayame off the school grounds.

"Bye, bye Aya-chan" Yukina shouted after them.

Haru placed his hand on her head "Why him?"

She looked up at him "I'm sorry Haru-chan, its Torri's fault" she said as innocently as she could.

She looked at Kyo who wasn't paying any attention to his surroundings. She walked stealthily and came up behind Kyo, as Yuki was coming down the hall, and hugged him.

"What's the big idea huggin' me… wait a minute I'm still human but how?" said Kyo looking at his arms.

"I am a part of the Zo-di-ac" Yukina said happily pronouncing each syllable of the word.

"You are?" Tohru asked happily "That means I only have one more to meet!"

"So which one are you?" Yuki asked curiously, because he has never seen her before.

_Yuki doesn't know who she is? _Tohru thought

"I am a rat" Yukina said even more cheerfully.

"Impossible! We all know there is only one of each animal!" shouted Kyo.

"How could a girl be prancing around in the boys' uniform? Go change!" The student body president demanded.

"And who are you, to boss me around?!" Yukina shouted back.

"I, little missy, am the student body president, Makoto Takei" he returned.

"Oh…no, now he's in for it" muttered Haru.

"Why?" Tohru asked.

"He called her 'little missy'" Haru said simply.

"Oh" Tohru said slightly scared. _I hope she isn't like Kagura _she thought.

"I can't believe you just called me that, you arrogant little…" she stopped right in front of him. "Nobody calls me 'little missy' and gets away with it!" she said "So bite me"

"Are you challenging me?" he said "Sorry, I don't fight. Let alone girls, I like to keep things even."

"In that case I'll take you on with one hand" Yukina said. "If you still think that's not even enough then consider me a guy, then would you fight me? Or are you chicken?" she yelled

"Now you're in for it" said Makoto, throwing the first punch.

Yukina dodged and through a punch, purposely missing.

During the fight Yuki made eye contact with Yukina "She's just toying with him"

"How do you know?" Tohru asked

"The look in her eyes, they're smiling. She is playing with him"

"Oh" Tohru said

After about fourteen minutes into the fight, some teachers came out looking for their students plus some administrators that herd about the fight.

"Excuse me, Pardon me, let me through. What's going on here?" The administrator asked as Yukina stopped moving, oddly fascinated by something and didn't move, unlike most people Yukina seemed to be easily distracted for some reason. Makoto took this to his

advantage and slapped her across the face. "Ha, ha I win!" he gloated.

Yukina looked shocked "Y-you… h-hit…me" she managed to get out, tears slowly welling up in her eyes, mostly from the pain due to bruising easily.

Yuki, Haru, and Momiji helped her to her feet and the administrator came over. "How dare you fight in this school, you're supposed to be role models for the younger students and yet you're here fighting like five year olds" he said as he and some other teachers escorted Yukina, and Makoto to the principal's office.

"Makoto how dare you hit a girl. I thought you were a gentle man," the teacher that was showing him to the principal's office said "besides you're the student body president, you're not supposed to fight."

"Yeah, but she asked for it" Makoto said

"Just because she was wearing the boys' school uniform doesn't give you the right to pick a fight" The teacher said

"I give up" Makoto muttered.

The two of them waited about ten minutes outside the principal's office before their parents got there. "Yukina are you okay?" Hatori asked the moment he saw her with an ice pack on her cheek.

"Yeah, I'm fine father, I just got into a little fight that's all" Yukina said.

"Let me see your injury" Hatori replied with a sigh. Yukina brought the ice pack down from her cheek slowly, revealing a red mark in the shape of a rather large hand print and a bit of swelling. "Just leave the ice pack on it and I will take care of it when we get home. As of now we need to get to the principal's office, by the looks of it the other parents are arriving." Hatori sighed as they walked through the door.

"Ah, Mister Sohma, thank you for coming" the principal said "Now all we have to do is wait for Mister Takei's parents to get here"

The Takei's came in the room after about two or three minutes. "Good, you're here. Now we can get started. We'll start with Makoto-san. In you're words, what happened between you two?" The principal asked.

"Well she, as you can plainly tell, is wearing the boys' uniform so, being the responsible man that I am, asked her to kindly change her clothes" Makoto said, Yukina was doing her best not to shout that he was lying. "When I said that she asked who I was, in a very rude manor, might I add, and I told her 'I, little missy, am the student body president-" he was interrupted by Hatori.

"Well there's your first mistake, keep going."

"Well, she started ranting and then she came charging at me, so I had to fight back in order to defend myself against that monster trapped in a female's body" Makoto finished as innocently as he could possibly muster.

"That's a lie!" Yukina shouted.

"Okay, Miss Sohma why don't you tell us your story" the principal said.

"Fine," Yukina said "I was in the hall by the lockers talking with Yuki, Kyo, Tohru, Hatasaharu, and Momiji and he came out of nowhere and was yelling at me 'How could a girl be wearing the boys' uniform' and that I should go change, not that it matters if I prefer to cross-dress. I asked him who he was to be telling me what to do. He told me exactly what he told you 'I, little missy, am the student body president'" Yukina said imitating Makoto "His first mistake was telling me what to do instead of asking, and the second was calling me 'little missy' it pisses me off because it seems like they're calling me a child. I called him an 'arrogant little' and told him how dare he call me 'little missy'. He asked if I were challenging him and said 'sorry I don't fight let alone girls' and that made me feel inferior, so I told him that if it wasn't fair enough that I would fight him with one hand behind my back, I asked him if he would consider me a man, and asked if he was chicken. I guess that pissed him off because he charged me and tried to punch me, I dodged and attempted to punch him but missed. I just let him attack all he wanted but kept dodging. After a while the teachers came out and for some reason I got distracted and he managed to slap me, and then gloated, and at that we are now here" Yukina said.

"So who started it?" the principal asked.

"I don't know but you can ask Yuki, Haru, Momiji or Tohru" Yukina said

In Miss Mizuki's classroom

A knock at the door, Miss Mizuki answers to a teacher with a note. "Yuki Sohma, Tohru Honda you're needed" Miss Mizuki said as the students were whispering. Yuki and Tohru walked out of the room and were led to the principal's office.

"Yes" Tohru asked walking into the principal's office closely followed by Yuki.

"We need to know who started the fight between Miss Sohma and Makoto Takei" the principal said.

"That's easy it was Takei-sama" Yuki said

"Miss Honda-san do you agree with him?" the principal asked

"Yes, I do" Tohru said bowing.

"Isn't there a camera in the wall across the hall from where we were fighting?" Yukina asked

"There should be" the principal said.

"Would the tape be in the camera or in a certain room?" Yukina asked.

"It is in the room in the basement" the principal said.

"Send someone to go get it" Yukina said.

"Actually the janitor is already getting it for me" the principal said.

A man in a janitor's uniform came in the room, handed the principal a tape and walked out. The principal watched the tape and couldn't come to a conclusion so there was no punishment because no one but Yukina and Makoto possibly got hurt.

Yukina and Hatori left and went home.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Fruits Basket, nor do I own any of the characters in this story except for the ones I made up. The characters Mina Hina and Nina Soga are not made up characters, I just didn't know the names of the two girls that follow the student body president (before Yuki) around are.

(A/n: italics are thoughts) (This story takes place in an **alternate universe**)

Chapter 2

The next morning Yukina woke up to the doorbell ringing. She got up quickly and put on a robe on and ran to the door. "Who is it?" she asked slowly unlocking the door.

"I have an appointment with Doctor Sohma. I am Yumi Tamashi" a woman's voice rang through the door.

"Come in and I will inform him that you are here," she said showing Yumi to the living room "Wait in here please." She ran upstairs to get Hatori.

She went into his room and shook him awake. "Dad… Dad, Miss Tamashi is here for her appointment," she said now grabbing an outfit and a white doctor's coat out of the closet.

"Where is she now?" Hatori groaned rolling out of bed and getting dressed.

"Waiting down stairs, do you want me to see if she wants something to eat or drink?" Yukina asked heading to the door

"Uh… yeah, she's just here for a check-up" Hatori said putting on a shirt. Yukina went down stairs.

"Sorry for the wait, would you like a snack or something to drink?" she asked

"Um… just water and maybe some crackers" Yumi said "Uh… where's the doctor?"

"He's… getting ready" Yukina said coming out of the kitchen with a glass of water and a stack of crackers.

"I'm just curious, but are you a nurse?" Yumi asked

"No, why do you ask?" Yukina answered

"Well, you're in a doctor's office and you're acting as a nurse generally would. I was wondering because you look so young," Yumi stated

"Oh, thanks. I'm only sixteen by the way," Yukina said walking towards the stairs. Yukina looked at Yumi "Do you have sensitive eardrums?" she asked

"No" Yumi returned looking puzzled.

"Yukina looked up the stairs and shouted "Sensei, are you ready yet?"

Hatori came down the stairs quickly. As he passed Yukina he muttered, "Nice stalling." He walked over to Yumi and shook her hand "Sorry, I'm running a bit late" Yumi stood up and took his hand.

"Hey kid, thanks for making me feel at home, I'm terrified of doctor's offices" Yumi said.

As the two went into another room for the check-up Yukina went upstairs and put on her school uniform. She went down stairs by the time Yumi and Hatori were finishing the check-up. "Dad, I'm heading to school now" Yukina said to Hatori

"Dad?" Yumi asked "but earlier you called him sensei" she said, "Why didn't you just call him dad in the first place?"

"Habit, I call him all kinds of different names. Okay bye" Yukina said walking out the door.

"Bye kid" Yumi said

"Be extremely careful, and don't fight with that boy again, you already have one bruise, you don't need another" Hatori called after her.

"Okay dad" she said blushing.

On the way to school she came up behind Hanajima and Uotani. They were talking about science class. "We will be using liquid fire," Hanajima stated

"Yeah," Uo said excitedly "I can't wait to see some kid spill the fire into their lap" she laughed

"Um… that's not very nice" Yukina muttered

"Huh, what are you talking about? You don't know 'not nice'" Uo remarked as Tohru, Yuki, and Kyo caught up with them.

"Not her again" Kyo complained

"How are you Miss Sohma?" Tohru asked

"I'm fine, and the name's Yukina" Yukina said nicely. She looked at Yuki as he turned his head to face her. They made eye contact and she blushed. "I'll see you… later" Yukina said running towards the school. _Why did we have to make eye contact? _She thought. _We could have walked the rest of the way to school._ She ran directly into Haru.

"What's the matter, why is your face so red?" he asked helping her up.

"Wa-what do you mean, my face isn't red" she said deafeningly

"Is so" Haru replied

"Is not," she repeated

"Whatever" Haru rolled his eyes. Yukina ran into Matoko.

"Watch where you're going, shrimp" Matoko shouted

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to" Yukina said innocently as Kyo opened his locker and got his things out of it.

"You made me break a nail" she wined. Kyo left his locker open a little longer than he usually would.

"I meant to do this" Yukina said as she pushed Matoko into Kyo's locker and shut the door.

**Bang, bang, bang**

She pounded on the locker door. "Let… me… out… Oww… I broke another nail" she wined.

Kyo, Yukina, and the others headed to science class when Yukina ran into the supervisor, Mister Takamine. _Three, two, one _Yukina thought, POOF! Yukina Transformed. Kyo and Yuki ran, gathered up her and her clothes and ran out of sight before the smoke cleared up. "Its magic" said one girl

"He's a magician, YAY!" said another

"Um… where did that girl go?" a boy asked.

"Did I really make her disappear?" asked Mister Takamine "Um… Abera Kadebra" he was trying to get Yukina back. He repeated the words 'Abera Kadebra' they heard a loud POOF outside the door. In about twenty seconds Yukina, Yuki, and Kyo opened the closet door and walked in

"Wow, did you do that?" Yukina, Kyo, and Yuki asked pretending to be amazed.

"I-I don't… know" Mister Takamine said.

"Oh, well," stated Yukina rolling her eyes "Let's get class started." Yukina sat down in between Kyo, and Yuki who were fighting again, as usual.

"Okay class, I am Mister Takamine and I will be the instructor for science today. Now I will put you in to groups of three" Mister Takamine stated "Tohru Honda, Saki Hanajima and Arisa Uotani will be together. Kyo Sohma, Yuki Sohma, and Yukina Sohma will be in a group together…" He went through the entire class, putting everybody with two other people.

After pairing the class up he passed out the needed materials and the liquid fire, soon followed by the directions. As the three Sohmas were conducting the experiment, Kyo got frustrated and spilt the liquid fire. The fires streamed down the table, leaving burn marks on it, and directly into Yukina's lap.

"This is hot" Yukina said dully as she stood up, took off her pants, not caring whom saw her, and put on the skirt from the girls' uniform.

"Um… you look… different," said Yuki. Yukina turned to Kyo and slapped him

"Don't do that again," she shouted

"What did I do?" Kyo asked shocked that he got slapped, as Yukina stomped on the pants in order to put out the fire.

"You spilled the liquid fire into my lap," she shouted at him some more

"What is going on over here?" Mister Takamine came over to see what the yelling was all about.

"Cat, you just wait until my father hears about what you did… unless," Yukina stopped. Kyo and Yuki looked at her slightly scared.

"Unless what?" they asked together

"Unless… Kyo says he's sorry" she finished her statement

"She knows that's never gonna happen, right" Uo muttered to Hanajima, and Tohru

"I'm…s-so… never" Kyo said realizing that she too was a rat. That she too was his sworn enemy.

"Suit your self" Yukina said pulling out her cell phone "Let's see here 824-93…" Yukina stopped trying to remember the last two digits

"Um… that's not Hatori's number" Yuki said politely

"Of course not, silly" she said with a wicked smile.

"Oh, no" Kyo froze "It's hers…I'M SORRY, I'M SORRY, I'M SOORRRYY." Yukina turned off her cell phone as Kyo was begging for forgiveness.

"Who do you think she was calling?" Tohru asked Yuki

"She was calling Kagura" he responded

"That wouldn't be good" Tohru said shuddering as she imagined what would happen if Kagura showed up.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Fruits Basket, nor do I own any of the characters in this story except for the ones I made up. The characters Mina Hina and Nina Soga are not made up characters, I just didn't know the names of the two girls that follow the student body president (before Yuki) around are.

(A/n: italics are thoughts) (This story takes place in an **alternate universe**)

Chapter 3

After school Yukina exited the school to find Hatori in the car with someone. She carefully glanced over to see it was Akito sitting in the back. _Why him? I think I'll just walk past the car and see how that works out, _she thought to herself. Nodding her head she continued across the street as if she didn't see the car. As she walked her cell phone rang. She pulled out the device and glanced at the collar ID. The ID said it was Hatori. Once she was out of sight of the car she answered the phone. "Hello?" she asked

"What are you doing?" Hatori's voice replied through the receiver.

"At the moment I'm walking" She replied continuing down the street.

"Where are you going?" he asked

"Elsewhere" she replied

"Why?" he asked

"'Cuz I know who is in the back of your car" she replied, "My eyes are better than you may think. I can see into the car, no matter how dark the tinted windows are"

"What's the matter, you don't want to see me?" Akito's sickeningly gentle voice came through the receiver.

"Why do you wish to see me Akito?" she replied stopping in my tracks. She was standing in the middle of the road.

"I just want to get to know the mistake of the family" Akito replied coolly.

"We've talked before or do you not- shit" She said looking to see what was coming at her. There was a semi truck heading directly towards her. She couldn't run across the lanes because there were more cars coming from either side. "Hold on" she said into the phone. She put it in her bra and ran at the over-grown truck stampeding toward her. She jumped up once she was close enough, pushed off the windshield and landed on top of the truck as it slowed down.

She pulled out the phone. "Anyways, what were you saying?" she asked

"You've got a dirty mouth. I think it may need to be washed out with soap" Akito replied.

"Yeah, I slipped up. So what? You would too if an semi was charging at you to" She replied

"How dare you talk to me like that?" He said angrily. She knew this was a rhetorical statement but chose to answer anyway. "How dare I?" she asked "Well the answer's in the question. Daringly"

"You dare to talk back to me?" Akito shouted as the semi came to a stop and the driver got out of the car.

"You do know I'm not afraid of you, right?" she asked

"Are you okay miss?" the gruff looking man who was driving the semi asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It was my fault for stopping in the middle of the road anyway" she replied jumping down "Sorry for the trouble. I shouldn't have stopped before I was across the street."

"As long as you're not hurt," the man said.

"Thanks for the concern but the only injury I have is from the other day" she said "I'll start watching where I'm going" The man nodded as she crossed the street carefully. Akito had been ranting into the phone, not that she noticed. She put the phone back to her ear. "Sorry I didn't here a word of your response. I was talking to the driver of the semi" she replied.

"How dare you ignore the head of this family" Akito replied angrily. She sighed. "Fine, if you want to yell and scream at me I don't care. I'll wait for you at the book store" she said hanging up her phone and going into the bookstore in front of her. She glanced around and found a few books she liked and paid for them as Hatori's car pulled up to the store.

She exited the building and went over to the car. She opened the back door and crawled in, sat down on the side opposite Akito and buckled the seatbelt. "Now if you're gonna yell do it" she said rolling her eyes.

"You're a very rude girl," Akito growled

"It comes with the territory," she said

"What's that supposed to mean" Akito yelled grabbing her by the hair.

"It means I'm a bitch to those who piss me off" she replied "Now release my hair before you get hurt"

"What did you say?" Akito yelled yanking the hair down.

"Sorry, I don't get paid enough to give you a blow job" she replied reaching up and grabbing Akito's wrist.

"Release me you wretch" Akito growled trying to yank her hair again. Yukina pressed on the pressure point hard. He let out a squeak of pain and released her hair. "I'm sorry but I have a short temper when someone decides to pull my hair" Yukina replied releasing Akito's hand and pulling her hair to the side and braiding it. "Now if you're gonna yell, do it already. I've got homework," she said smiling at Akito. He began ranting about random things the whole way back to the main house. Not that Yukina was listening instead she was focusing on random things.

When they got out of the car Akito told her to go change into something different and come to his room. Hatori and Yukina headed to their house. When she was changing into an outfit that looked a lot like something Haru would wear. Red baggy pants made like Haru's and a black t-shirt. She went downstairs and looked at Hatori "Do you need to tell me something before I go?" she asked finding her black tennis shoes.

"Be careful not to make him mad. He can't control his temper" Hatori said.

"I'm not worried about his temper. He couldn't do worse than my biological parent did to me," she said smiling sweetly.

"Actually he could, he could kill you" Hatori said.

"Dad, you know he couldn't do that. I'm stronger than he is. Then again I also have some extra abilities," she said.

"Extra abilities?" Hatori asked

"It came with being the mistake of the zodiac curse" Yukina said reaching one hand out. "Watch the table," she said. Hatori turned around as the table began to hover over the ground. "I can also heal things and do some other things that I would like to not use if I can avoid it" she said. Hatori nodded then smiled at her. "Be safe," he said as she left the house.

She entered Akito's room barefoot the way she knew she was supposed to. She then sat on her knees in the center of the room facing Akito. "You wished to see me," she said quietly.

"Who do you think you are?" Akito asked running one of his long nails across the wood of the floor. He was lounging on the ground in front of the open shoji, engulfed in his oversized kimono "What makes you think you can go against the head of this family? What makes you think you can go against me?" he snarled standing abruptly and moving to stand in front of the kneeling girl. Yukina held her tongue to keep from verbally biting his head off. "Do you think a mistake like you could go against me?" he asked "What, did you loose your nerve? Come on say something, are you afraid of what's going to happen to you if you do say something?" he asked. Yukina's shoulders started to shake as she silently laughed. "You're crying now? I knew you wouldn't last long" Akito replied

"I'm not crying," she said looking up into his eyes "I can't believe how stupid you're getting because I decided to talk back to you"

"What did you call me?" he shouted kicking the side of her head. She fell to the side then stood on her own accord. "You're weak," she said, "You think that just because you suffer, everyone else has to"

"WHAT?" Akito was furious "What gives you the right to talk back to me?"

"Um… how about 'freedom of speech'?" Yukina replied, "I bet you're so caught up in this stupid depression of yours that you have never had a happy memory."

"You're a mistake. You should have never been born!" Akito shouted, "You have no right to talk to me that way"

"You don't do you?" Yukina asked staring at him "Instead of living your life to it's fullest you see the glass as half empty. You spend your life making everyone else miserable instead of having a good time with everyone"

"What do you know? I was-" Akito started. Yukina cut him off. "You were born to die. I know, but you were also born with a choice. That choice was to die happily with lots of friends or die in misery with nothing but enemies" she said.

"Shut up you wretch" Akito shouted charging at her. Yukina dodged the charging Akito and pinned him against the wall. "I will warn you now. I don't care if you're the head of the family. I won't let you run **my** life. I am a fighter, and I'm not afraid to take you down" she whispered into his ear before departing from the room.

On her way back to Hatori's house she felt the side of her head. When she felt moisture she looked at her hand. Crimson blood was dripping down her hand. "I guess he got me pretty good" she muttered holding one hand over the wound and focusing on healing it. A blue aura emitted from her hand and the wound sealed itself slowly. Once the healing was complete she licked the blood from her hand as she entered the house. Ayame was sitting in the living room with Hatori. "I'm home" she called slipping off her shoes.

"Are you okay?" Hatori asked running over to her.

"I'm fine. I injured his ego a bit. You may want to wait about an hour before you go see him," she said

"Is that blood in your hair?" Ayame asked running over to her and looking at her hair.

"Yes, but I've already healed the injury" she replied. "I'm going to take a shower"

Yukina went upstairs, leaving the men to talk. She gathered her things and went into the washroom. She stripped off her clothes and looked in the mirror. Staring at the scars on her chest right above where her heart was. "He can't do any worse than my parents," she muttered to herself running her fingers over the raised scar tissue. There were three scars where her parents had tried to kill her by stabbing her. The only reason she lived was because at that time she couldn't control her powers and the wounds healed almost immediately. She stepped into the shower and went about her usual cleansing routine. Being sure to get all the blood out of her hair.


End file.
